


Still Before The Worst Happens

by blueleaf_les



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleaf_les/pseuds/blueleaf_les
Summary: Treading the Paths of the Dead, Aragorn wants to care for the living, also.Legolas and Gimli feel like they're already dead, or at least dying. Fear comes over to everyone. Gimli and Legolas try to shake it off with humour and "Song of Durin", but eventually they just... kiss.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Still Before The Worst Happens

**Author's Note:**

> "Song of Durin" deserves so much more attention than just that.  
> Please do not kill me for not having checked in the novel if they camped overnight... I don"t remember it and I ignored it for the sake of thinking about the scene and then it just wrote itself.

The night was fallen dark over the Paths of the Dead. Those who travelled under Aragorn's black sign were weary, and although the hour was late, it was decided that they should sleep. And although such a decision was made, Gimli could not sleep. He was uneasily, painfully, uncomfortably awake. He lay down on the cold ground, more for the mere performance of it than for any other reason, including rest. Looking at the stars, glowing faintly far above among the mist, he was afraid, in a way full of tension.

"Legolas, you should sleep, too ", he heard Aragorn's voice. The one of whom the verse said to regain the crown and whose sword was forged anew, was striding amongst his people. And believe it when you're told: he would be a good king.

"Legolas ", Aragorn repeated. Gimli watched him approach Legolas, who was whispering to Arod and stroking the horse's neck, and wondered if it was the fashion of Mirkwood Elves to let all folk so close into their personal space. Aragorn touched Legolas's shoulder. "Go to sleep, my friend. Out of all us here, you one could use… "

"No, I could not ", Legolas answered plainly. "Never mind me. I am well. Thank ye", he added. "Go to sleep y'rself."

"Legolas, I insist." They exchanged some very quiet words that Gimli could not hear. He tried not to think about the Road he took.

The dready silence of the Dead that waited around for the living to gather strength made him shiver. He thought about Helm's Deep and the shock of the siege. The fiery attempts to survive made him unable to fear at that time. And the caves he saw. The caves. It was much worse now. Gimli understood he wouldn't stand the night. He was exhausted and fear was devouring his mind. He looked at Legolas, at his broad shoulders, at his long, shiny hair, and thought about showing him the caves, hearing his voice echoing in the deep, taking him inside. Has his would healed after Aragorn's help? He has to ask when they end this secret talk. Maybe he should stop looking at them. Why? Why would he deprive himself of comfort? Any that was left. He focused his eyes on Legolas again. He repeated to himself that they will visit the Helm's Deep caves. Yes, they will. Even Fangorn. They will.

No matter what.

Even if Sauron… finds the Ring… the caves will survive as… an entity. Why would… Sauron want to ruin them. No, there will be no caves.

What good will there be of visiting them when all land is, despite Gandalf's labour, under the Shadow. Erebor crushed, Mirkwood burnt. Glóin and the rest of his family buried, or even not. Frodo and Sam captured and tortured, slowly, into madness. Aragorn decapitated, his head hanging from the wall of Minas Morgul. Boromir… oh, Boromir is already dead. Merry killed by Nazgul's claws. Pippin strangled. Legolas captured and his body used for the creation of orcs - what he feared most.

All that would happen, and Gimli was somehow sure he'd see all of that, especially the last.

"Sleep well ", he heard Aragorn's voice a little louder.

"Sleep well, m' friend ", Legolas answered. Gimli rubbed his eyes and cheeks, hearing him approach. He was sobbing quietly.

"Gimli."

He heard, and felt, that Legolas sat down by his side, just as it was inside the Deep, when it just started raining.

"Yees?..."

He felt Legolas's polished fingers on his hand, and let him take it away from his face. His vision was blurry but he clearly saw two glowing lines of tears on Legolas's cheeks.

"I gather I comfort you no more since it suffices you to merely see me to cry ", he muttered. It was not his intention to be heard by the others. Legolas laughed and the lines turned into streams.

"Gimli… I love yer humour. Yer tears are what makes me cry. The worst thing is I can't even ask ye what's wrong because… because I perfectly know what's wrong… Ye know… back then… in Moria and in Helm's Deep, I… ", he sighed and shook his head.

His hair was now loosely flowing down from his shoulder on the cold, cold ground.

"I wish I could sing for ye. Do anything."

"Lean down ", Gimli heard his own voice and was by it much more surprised than Legolas, who just did what he was told. As he was sitting, he laid his forearms on the cold, cold ground on both sides of Gimli's shoulders, and placed his face just above Gimli's. Gimli touched his cheek with his hand and led it even lower, until their foreheads touched softly. Gimli felt Legolas's tear on his face.

The ridge of His nose and his nose. The scar by His ear and his fingers. The tip of His tongue, and his. One breath.

Gimli's hand gently directed Legolas's head a little higher. He wanted to look at him, when he still could, and remember the sight till his death, which was to be felt so close.

"Oh!"

"What is it?", Legolas asked, ready to attack whatever it was. Gimli held his head above him and laughed, very quietly. "Gimli, pray tell, is me face bearded or what?", he held his hand.

"Oh, no, unfortunately!", Gimli couldn't help laughing again at such a concept. "But ye have a crown… A crown of stars appeared around yer head."

Legolas but smiled and drove his fingers through Gimli's beard.

"And it made me laugh because of Song if Durin."

"Gimli, I know… " Legolas started murmuring. "He stooped and looked in Mirrormere and saw the crown of stars appear, as…"

"As gems before the silver thread above the shadow of his head… ", Gimli finished.

"You remember… "

"How wou'd I not… "

"Please stay like that for a little while more… "

"As long as ye wish. You comfort me."

"And you me."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest fanfic i wrote. It took me an hour and a half. i wrote it on my phone bc I couldn't sleep. i needed Legolas and Gimli taking care of each other. they are my coping mechanism.


End file.
